A True Kunoichi
by SlaveNaruko
Summary: A Kunoichi must be willing to sacrifice everything for her village. To infiltrate, to seduce, to kill. No kunoichi knows that better than Uzumaki Naruko. Lemons, PWP, mature readers only.


**Warning: Contains smut, rape, anal. PWP and all, if you are not 18+ or interested in smut, then don't read.**

* * *

"We got a pretty good catch this time, boss."

He gave his subordinate a sharp look, before turning his attention back to the wagon that had pulled into his camp. "I'll be the judge of that, Jiro."

It had been a while since they had gotten anything, and his men had been growing restless. Though they were camped out in Rice country, where there was currently very little law enforcement, the roads that they were preying on were inside of Fire country. It was a road that was off to the side of the main trade route, and had been almost forgotten these days. The main trade route had overtaken many of the other routes, and as such, the other routes were abandoned.

Almost, as the route had the odd ill-fated traveler every now and then who were uninformed about Fire country's geography.

He ran a type ship in that regard, making sure his men took careful notice of who travelled on the road. They couldn't afford to draw attention to their operation after all, especially since they had been running without issue for half a year now. His bosses would be severely disappointed if they were discovered now.

Stopping at the back of the wagon, he gestured for the two guards to open up. They gave him a smirk as they unlocked the chains at the back of the wagon.

"This better not be a disappointment," he warned in a stern tone. "If we get another useless hag, I'll have your heads, understand?"

They eagerly nodded their heads. "Of course boss! This won't disappoint you at all, we swear! I think it may be our best catch yet."

Jiro smirked widely from his position beside him. "Oh, you are in for a treat boss! Almost couldn't help myself during the ride."

He gave his subordinate a look, noting the excitement in his posture. He had to raise an eye at that, as the rather brutal bandit before him was rarely excited about anything. Though he supposed the prospect of getting first dibs on the catch was something to be excited about.

Jiro was a large man. A muscled thug that had very little brains but a lot of brawn. He only cared about two things, and that was killing and fucking.

Then again, a lot of his men felt the same way.

Him included.

Without further preamble, he sauntered up inside of the wagon, squinting his eyes as he adjusted his eyes to the low lighting.

A muffled sound caught his attention, and he found his eyes drawn to the figure in the corner. On a bed of straw, and sitting with her knees clutched to her chest, was the figure of a beauty. He felt his breath catch as he took in the sight of her.

"Well, what do we have here..." He whispered throatily, almost licking his lips at the sight.

The girl shivered, and struggled against her bindings, the chains rattling as they bound her hands behind her. She had smooth blonde locks that flowed in a gentle wave down her back, with eyes as clear as the sky, and a perfectly curved figure that contrasted against her age. He thought that she looked to be around 16 or so, but couldn't tell for sure. Not with the way she was huddling closer to the walls, trying to hide from his predatory gaze.

Now that wouldn't do.

Stepping up towards the girl, each step causing her to shiver and whimper in fear, he had to suppress the urge to break into laughter. The fear he caused was an intoxicating feeling, and he took a moment to bask in it as he stopped before the girl.

"My, my..." He crouched down, hands reaching out to caress the girls smooth face. She flinched away from his touch, eyes scrunching tightly in fear.

"Hey now, don't be afraid." He admonished, his other hand reaching out to caress her thighs. The softness of her figure caused him to harden almost immediately. He would be having fun with this one, that was for sure.

"P-Please..." She whimpered, cracking one eye open to peer at him.

The face of her captor was marred by scars, indicating a very rough life filled with conflict. She supposed that he had been handsome, once. But with the myriad of criss-crossing scars that riddled his left face, and the long scar that ran across his nose, she couldn't be sure. Still, she hoped deep down that he would listen to her pleas.

He smiled widely. "Oh, don't worry, girl. I won't hurt you..." His caresses were light and soft, and almost loving. _Much._

She was dressed in a simple blue kimono with flowery designs, but its beauty was tarnished by the dirt and grass stains that spoke of the roughness of her capture. He spotted a few bruises along her person, indicating that his men had been quite rough with her.

"You poor thing, my men have been quite terrible haven't they?" He asked in a soft, _apologetic_ tone, that caused her to eye him with confusion. "But don't worry, I'm here now, and you'll be set free very soon."

Her eyes blinked rapidly in surprise. "R-really?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

She had a tentative smile on her face, and he felt himself harden even more. The innocence in her eyes, and the way she jutted her chests out at him in that second was almost too tantalizing for him.

"No." He whispered harshly, and before she could react he grabbed a fistful of her hair, and tugged.

She screamed in pain, trying to move her hands reflexively, but only serving to rattle the chains.

"I'm going to have a lot of _fun_ with you, girl." He smiled savagely as she began to cry.

"S-stop, please!"

Her protests was almost too much for him, but he couldn't do what he wanted here. He called out for his men, and one of them came in almost eagerly. It was one of the newer recruits, but he seemed to have a better head on him than most, because he handed him the key to the other end of the chain almost immediately. The bandit eyed the crying girl in his hold perversely, paying special attention to the way her chests jutted out for attention.

Taking the end of the chain in one hand, he forced the girl forward. "If you try to run, I promise you'll regret it."

His warning seemed to have been enough for the girl, as she merely whimpered as he forced her out of the wagon. She shied away from the light of the sun, and simply stood there with tears streaming down her face.

Jiro and the other bandit both licked their lips at the sight.

"What did I tell ya, boss?"

Giving his subordinate a glance, he had to give him a nod. "Very well done, Jiro."

And indeed, it was quite a catch. He didn't think any of their other finds would be anywhere near the quality of this girl in his arms. Breaking her would be his pleasure.

Seeing the expectant look in Jiro's eyes, he sighed. "Alright, come along."

The large bandit was almost giddy with glee at the affirmation, forcibly grabbing the captive's chin and forcing her to look up at him.

"Remember me, girly?" He asked in a savage voice, not even bothering to hide his leers. The girl whimpered and cried out at the sight of him. "That's right, girl. You and I are going to have some _fun._"

With a sharp tug, he forced the girl to follow his lead as he led the way further into the camp. The three bandits responsible for his capture followed at a steady pace, each of them with heavy anticipation in their eyes.

Further into the camp, they were met with some cheers as the men caught sight of the new catch. With leers and jealous looks, they followed her figure like a bunch of hungry wolves. She tried to look away from the leers, but everywhere she looked, it was the same.

As they came near the center of the encampment, her eyes were drawn to a spectacle. It was a circle, with a bunch of fallen trees serving as seats, and a pit of fire in the middle where a large boar was being slow roasted. What caught her attention was the whimpering and screaming that occurred to the left of the circle.

Two large stakes of wood were pressed into the ground, and attached around them, were chains.

The same chains that were holding her.

On each of the chains, held another girl. The two of them were naked as the day as they were born, and were clearly being held as entertainment. As if that wasn't enough, she watched on with horror as one of the bandits came up to one of the girl, and forced her on her knees. The captive screamed and cried, but was silenced as he forced his cock into her mouth forcibly. The girl flailed but could do nothing as he forced his tool down her throat.

The surrounding bandits cheered him on, and one of them rose up from his seat to join the spectacle. A short exchange of words, and the bandit who was thrusting his cock into the warm mouth smirked as he stepped back. The captive gasped, and choked as she desperately breathed in. Her reprieve was short-lived as she was forced back onto the bandit's cock, but this time he was sitting on a log, forcing her to get down on all fours. The reason for this was quickly realized when the other bandit took position behind her and swiftly sheathed himself to the brim. The girl's scream was audible even though it was muffled by the cock down her throat.

The horrible sight was sickening to her, but her captors merely chuckled at the sight. As they came closer to the two wooden stakes, she noticed where the other chain led to. This girl was different from the previous captive. She was a bit older than the other, and was currently servicing one of the bandits. The difference was that she was not being held down or anything, she was simply sucking with gusto. The bandit, apparently bored with her oral progress, spoke sharply down at her. The captive did not say anything as she stood up and promptly straddled him.

Her eyes were dead. Although her body performed to the bandit's satisfaction, she seemed to be disconnected from her surroundings, her tongue hanging from her mouth and her eyes unseeing. Though she was promptly brought back to reality as a new bandit sheathed his cock into her remaining hole. She screamed.

"Do you like what you see?" Her captor whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver.

She didn't answer, as they had stopped. It was the largest tent in the encampment, and it seemed to belong to the person holding her chain, judging by the way he strided into the tent. There was a desk, along with a bed, and as she tried to find a way of escape, her heart sank as she saw him chaining her to the wooden stake in the middle of the room.

He pushed her down sharply so that she fell in a heap on the feat of the wooden beam. Thankfully, her head did not collide with the wood, but she scraped her knees on the dirt floor. She was waiting for further pain, but it did not come. She watched on as they went towards his desk, where her captor promptly brought out a sake bottle and several cups.

They laughed as they drank, leering at her every once in awhile. She knew what was to come next, but could do little but whimper and shiver every now and then.

After several agonising minutes, she felt, more than saw the footsteps as they approached her. She had clenched her eyes shut.

"Hah, would you look at that?"

"Heheh, she seems a bit scared boss."

They laughed, taking a moment to take in her huddled form. The more she shivered and whimpered, the more they were turned on.

"Please..." She groaned as she heard the tell-tale sound of clothes shuffling.

The leader of the bandits sneered down at her. "You know what's gonna happen, girl. It's only going to get worst if you resist."

Looking at the two lackies that had followed them in, he barked his orders. "Strip her, and hold her down on her back."

"No!" She screamed and struggled, but it proved to be useless against the two men.

"Shut up, bitch!" One of them slapped her on the face, and held her down by the throat.

"Hey! Careful with the merchandise."

"Sorry, boss."

She struggled feebly in their grasp, but soon her Kimono was ripped away from her, revealing her body to the four men above her.

"Kami, look at that..." The leader whispered in awe. Her skin was unblemished, and pale, almost unearthly white.

Jiro moaned at the sight of the unmarked skin, his erection almost at its peak, straining against his pants. He relieved the pressure, by taking out his cock, sighing as the girl beneath him whimpered at the action.

The leader licked his lips, unable to restrain himself any longer. "Hold her." He commanded.

The two men pressed down on her chest, one of them taking advantage of the situation by pressing down on her beautiful chest. Her breasts were beautiful, and he squeezed it almost in trance. The girl groaned in pain at the painful ministrations, the bandit did not care about her comfort.

The head bandit kneeled down, having taken off his pants and freeing his cock. She was on her back and he kneeled down in front of her face. She struggled feebly as she saw his cock nearing her face.

"If you use your teeth, I will break every tooth, understand?"

She looked up with fear in her eyes, and refused to take him into her mouth. He frowned, before smirking and reaching down to hold her nose. She struggled again, and he waited patiently before she opened her mouth in a gasp. Taking the opening, he forced his cock into her waiting mouth. The reflexive choking of her mouth against his cock felt simply amazing. The bit of her tongue pressing against his length was driving him insane, and he had to take a moment to calm himself lest he gave her his load then and there.

Once he had gathered himself, he resumed rocking himself into her mouth, she groaned and moaned in pain as he hit the back of her throat with each thrust. Either she knew better, or she simply couldn't react, the girl did not give him a sign of teeth.

Jiro, looking at the action, couldn't help but grow restless. "H-hey, boss?"

The leader growled, looking up at his subordinate. Seeing the muscled figure stroking himself, he turned away in disgust, not wanting to look at the veiny penis of the bandit. "Fine, you can have her... but take the back, I think this one is still a virgin."

Jiro grinned widely, and he promptly set himself up before the girl, spreading her legs apart with ease. The girl struggled, but couldn't move her legs in his extremely tight grip. All of her struggling served to do was bringing the cock in her mouth closer to completion.

The boss, liking the vibrations caused by her protests, decided to get closer to the source. He took a second to bring his cock out, leaving the head inside of her wet mouth. Lining himself so that the angle would be optimal, he promptly sheathed himself.

All the way.

Her eyes widened and she increased her vain struggles as the cock of her captor lodged inside of her throat. He groaned in pleasure as the girl's struggling sent wonderful vibrations around his member. She was simply so tight, so delicious that he wanted to spend all of eternity where he was.

Jiro, seeing that the girl was growing weaker, told the other two lackeys to hold her legs. They did with reluctance, wanting to join in on the action, but unable to. The sight of her pristine pussy, and her rosebud was driving him wild. Spitting a good amount on his palms, he slathered his thick penis with the substance, knowing that this would be tight, and he didn't want to hurt himself in the intrusion.

Satisfied with the amount of saliva, he rubbed his thumb around her rosebud in a teasing manner, and laughed when the girl doubled her struggling. Gripping her cheeks, he spread her awaiting rosebud eagerly, as if opening a present. He pressed the head of his penis against her back entrance, and groaned loudly as he surged forward. It was so _tight_, almost too much at first, but he soldiered on, eager to sheath his entirety into her ass.

She struggled and screamed the whole way, all of which only served to arouse her captives further. The cock in her mouth repeatedly went in and out of her throat, using it as a substitute for her pussy. She felt the twitching of the cock, and the loud moan of the man using her mouth before he came. He came with a loud moan, and thrusted as deep as he could into her throat, loving the feeling of her throat milking him involuntarily as she had to keep swallowing in order to survive. After the last load had settled into her stomach, he pulled himself out slowly.

She gasped and gurgled, face almost blue from the lack of air. He sighed in satisfaction as his cock freed itself from her warm mouth, a line of cum and drool trailing from the head. He noted that she was still groaning and gasping in pain, and he followed his gaze to the sight of his larger subordinate thrusting fiercely into her tight cavern. The loud slaps as he bottomed in and out of her ass was causing his cock to rise again.

He sighed with exasperation, forcing himself back into her mouth. "Lick it clean, slut." He commanded, and was satisfied to see that her tongue swirled around his dirty cock. He thrust in and out for a while before pulling out, and using her silky blonde locks to clean himself. He would rest for a bit before continuing, he wanted to savor the girl after all.

Standing back up, he sat down on his bed, looking at the sight almost fondly. The girl's body was incredible, almost as if it was made for his pleasure. Even now, with 8 inches of thick cock thrusting in and out of her ass, her chest still jutted out, and he could tell that she was not broken in the latest, judging by the moan of pain that came from the girl.

Their usual conquests would have fainted by now.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud grunt, and he looked on in fascination as Jiro finished spilling his load deep inside of her ass. The large man breathed in rapidly as he calmed down from the exertion, before slowly withdrawing himself from the extremely tight passage. "Mmm, god this slut is _so_ fucking tight."

As his cock finally freed itself from her tight hole, a line of semen leaked out from the slightly gaping hole. He chuckled, taking his hands and spreading the whole to have a better look. "Oh yeah, check this slut out."

The girl seemed to have run out of energy at last, as she simply lay on her back, gasping and moaning in pain every now and then. All signs of fight seemed to have left her. See moaned as Jiro slapped her ass painfully before getting up.

"Alright boys, have at it, that there is the best ass I've fucked."

The two lackeys scrambled for the larger man's previous position, both of them having had a rock hard erection the whole time.

"Wait." Jiro called, crouching down, and turning the girl onto her stomach almost uncaringly. The girl tried to hold herself up on all fours, shakily, but her arms were still chained together at the back, and as such, her face was pressed into the dirt.

"Oh yeah," Jiro grabbed a fistful of hair, bringing her hair back up. "A slut should always present herself to her masters. Now clean my dirty cock."

The girl cried feebly as he forced her mouth open and forced his cock into her wet entrance. The stench and taste of his cock almost caused her to gag, but she could do nothing but weather the thrusts.

"Oh yeah, clean my dirty cock that was dirtied by your ass, bitch."

The sight was quite erotic, and one of the lackeys took advantage of the sudden situation by forcing the other out of the way, and forcing his cock into her ravaged asshole. Even though it had been used already, he had no room to complain as her tight entrance gripped his cock almost painfully.

"Mmm, yeah..." Jiro moaned, as the wet mouth cleaned his cock, almost bringing it back to life again. He wanted to stay and enjoy the girl further, but knew he was pressing his luck already with the boss. Sighing, he withdrew his cock to the girl's relief, and used her hair to clean himself up.

"Hey, her mouth's free." He told the almost sullen looking lackie to the side, who perked up almost immediately, and almost tripped in his haste to fuck the girl's mouth.

After pulling his pants up, the large bandit gave the boss a nod before heading out, whistling along the way.

Today had been a great day.

XXX

After the two bandit lackeys had spilled their loads into her ass and mouth respectively, they left the room hastily, seeing the look in their bosses eyes. Though they were the ones who had captured her, the girl's future depended on their boss. They hoped that she would be sent to become a camp slave, but judging by their experiences, she would be sent to the main headquarters.

The boss sat on his bed, watching the girl with a soft smile on his face. Her cheek was pressed to the dirty floor, and her knees had long gave out supporting her. A line of semen trailed from her brutalized asshole to her pussy. There were semen on her hair, face, and back, where the last bandit had cum.

All in all, it was a beautiful sight.

His cock stirred once more as the girl moaned in pain, her body racked with a painful spasm. He slowly stood up, smirking as the sound of his movements caused the girl to tense up and whimper. Walking over to where he had tied the chain around the wooden beam, he unlocked it, and tugged at the girl. Of course, she had no energy to struggle, so he had to lean down and pick her up.

He did so, almost in a gentle manner, carrying her in a bridal carry. She was still dazed, and her eyes were half-lidded. He set her down on his bed, and tied the chain to one of the four bedposts. Returning his attention to the girl, he smirked as she curled up, whimpering on the bed.

"Sorry we had to do that." He whispered softly.

He knew the girl heard him, judging by the tensing of her arms. Idly stroking her chest, he rubbed at her breasts with interest. She really was quite a beautiful creature, and despite how rough they were, her body was still supple and wondrous to the touch. He wanted to keep her. Well, for as long as possible anyway.

"It hurt, didn't it?" He asked, rubbing the red areas of her legs, where the grip marks could be seen. "Jiro really liked you, you know. I think he might ask me for ownership of you."

His words caused the girl to whimper and cry out in protest. "N-no, please... anything but him..."

_Anything? _He smirked.

She was curled up, looking away from him, but he crawled his way so that he was kneeling before her once again. "You know it doesn't have to hurt every time," he whispered, caressing her cheeks gently. "All you have to do is accept me."

She cracked one eye open to stare at him with fear and a bit of hatred. He liked that look in her eyes, liking that her spirit was not broken. _Yet._

His erection stirred at the sight of her rebelious eyes, and he made sure to look down pointedly at his cock. The fight left her eyes as she eyed the cock that had been down her throat. "All you have to do, slut, is call me 'master'... then I'll protect you."

She whimpered as he pressed his cock closer, almost touching her lips. To her credit, she did not flinch away from the musky scent. She was teetering on the edge, and he only needed to press a bit further.

"No? Then I'm afraid I'll have to give you away... you see, I have to keep my men happy, and I'm sure that Jiro-"

She licked out with her tongue, caressing the head of his cock. He shivered in pleasure as the contact sent electric jolts down his spine. She pressed forward, lifting herself up with her remaining strength, bobbing on his shaft of her free will.

_Yes..._ He moaned, drunk on the power he exerted over this girl. She knew what he wanted, and tried to keep his cock inside of her mouth, sucking and licking wherever she could. She didn't even protest as he forced himself into her throat once more.

It was several minutes of pure pleasure before he finally decided to extract himself from her inviting lips. Her eyes were glassy and lost as she stared up at him. "Master..." She whispered in a cracked voice that sent him almost reeling. How he wanted to forcibly fuck her throat then and there.

But there was something he wanted first.

"Oh, my beautiful cock slave..." He whispered throatily, sighing as she nuzzled her cheek against his cock.

Lying down on the bed, he grabbed the girl and placed her on top of him, the girl falling awkwardly onto his chest. She was so soft to the touch, and as her pussy lips rubbed against his shaft, he had to refrain from forcibly tearing into her.

"Come on, slut, put my cock into your pussy." He commanded, scanning her face for an answer.

She hesitated, and the fire in her eyes was back again, but before he could punish her, she seemed to fold into herself. "Y-yes, master..."

She was crying, tears streaming down her face as she slowly brought herself up with weakened knees, and knelt above his cock. He held his cock to her velvety entrance, stopping himself from thrusting into her, wanting to see the girl do it herself.

At last, she seemed to have made up her mind and dropped herself onto him. She screamed in pain, confirming his theory about her virginity. His mind blanked as her velvety center wrapped tightly around his hot shaft. So tight, so warm... he groaned as she sunk fully onto his cock. Wrapping his arms around her as she fell limply onto his chest, he took his time, slowly adjusting to the warm grip of her pussy.

"Fuck, you are so tight." He whispered, thrusting in and out as he gathered his wits again. She whimpered with every thrust, only serving to turn him on.

"Come on, slave, ride your master." He commanded again.

The girl struggled to get up onto his chest again, but she managed after a painful minute. "Y-yes."

Soon, she was bouncing on top of him voluntarily, causing her beautiful breasts to bounce with every movement, the slapping sound of their meeting echoing through the tent. He came shortly after, gripping her breasts tightly in each hand, causing her to whimper. But she proved to be surprising as she rocked her pussy against him, milking him for all of his worth.

Gasping, he slid out of her tight walls, gripping her body tight against him. As sleep slowly encroached onto his tired mind, he smiled and wrapped his arms around his slave almost possessively.

It was a great day.

Unseen by him, the blonde slave in his arms smiled in her sleep. It was a smile that spoke of one thing. Victory.

XXX

Thrusting into his slave's eager mouth, he grunted with each thrust, holding her head firmly with his hands. No matter how many times he had done this over the past month and a half, he couldn't get tired of it. Not when his slave's throat felt like heaven, and when her tongue continued to dance around the head of his cock.

Taking one last thrust into her tight throat, he pulled himself out, and peered deep into his cock slave's blue eyes. She knew what he wanted, and she eagerly opened her mouth, her tongue out ready to accept his load. Her soft hands came up to pump his shaft, and he pressed his hand against her tongue.

Moments later, with a loud groan, he spent himself. His slave continued to pump him as he came into her waiting mouth. He watched with a shiver as she swirled his load in her mouth before swallowing in a loud gulp.

She peered up with half-lidded blue eyes. "Thank you, master."

He groaned as she took him back into her waiting mouth, cleaning him for any remnant of his cum. He had to smile as the beauty happily bobbed on his cock, hoping to revive his cock. He did not expect her to continue being his slave for this long, as any of his previous ones had been boring and droll after the first few days or so.

Not this one though, this girl was a goddess in his eyes, and he swore that her body was almost made personally for his cock. He knew his men were jealous, and they had a right to be, as the girl was prettier than any girl they knew. The three bandits that had captured her before had also told tales about the girl's wonderful ass and her wet mouth, only serving to catapult the general lust around the slave.

He had to keep a good eye around his cock slave, as the men, particularly Jiro, wanted another session with her. They were only refraining due to his reputation, but these were not the men that could be trusted without intimidation.

"That's enough, slave." He told her, smiling as she pouted, giving his cock a kiss before resting back onto her knees.

She no longer had a chain around her arms, but now had a leash tied to a collar around her neck. It was a erotic sight, as the leash and collar were leather, and the other end of the leash was held around his hand. With a pull, the girl stood up, and he snaked an arm around her and pulled her onto his lap.

"Listen, slave. We're going to go somewhere tomorrow."

She perked up and stared at him worriedly. "Where, master?"

He smiled, caressing her beautiful cheeks in one hand. "Don't worry, slave. It's a routine thing, I just have to go confer with the leaders of our organization. It's just a place in Rice country, shouldn't take long."

"Will it take long, master?" She asked coyly, pressing her breasts up against his chest.

"Oh no, slave, shouldn't be that long at all, and of course I'll be taking you with me."

"I'm so glad," she whispered throatily into his ear. "I can't live without your cum, master."

He growled, wrapping her tighter around him, snaking his other hand to caress her ass. "And me without your pussy, slave."

She sat back up with a wanton expression, "Oh? would you like to put your cock where it belongs, master?"

He had planned to do some last minute checks before the gathering tomorrow, but the slutty look on his slave's face was simply too a growl, he picked her up and moved her to the bed where he promptly threw her onto it. She squealed in surprise, but did nothing but spread her legs as he climbed up after her.

"Spread your ass for me, slave. I want to fuck you so hard, you won't be walking for a week."

She moaned happily before obeying. "Yes, master!"

XXX

Jiro grunted unhappily as he forced the brunnette onto his large cock. The slave fought weekly against his hold, but could do nothing but choke around his large tool. Usually, he would be happy fucking any slave. But not after he had a taste of that blonde slut.

Her body had been heaven compared to the rest of the sluts, a fact that he only realized after fucking one of the slaves the next day. If he knew what a good lay she was, he would have kept her all to himself, even running off if he had to. He was a capable man, he would steal and kill his way to the top eventually, and with such a hot slut waiting for his every load, he would never be dissatisfied again.

It was a pity that his leader had left with the girl to the organization headquarters, he and a couple of men had been ready to take over just the other day. His leader was a smart man, and with his lead, they had been unscatched so far. But he was smart and safe, which left the bandits very little room to work with. Any of their successful captives were judged by the leader, and sent off to the HQ depending on their worth. The reward that they were given was paltry compared to what the leader received. A good fuck was good and all, but the bandits were there for one reason. Money.

They would be willing to kill anything for the right amount of money. And Jiro knew exactly where to get the money. He would kill the boss, murder their way through a nearby town, and put the blame on their organization. From there, he would lead them to a more richer area, maybe Wave country, since he heard that that country was thriving again.

Hopefully with that blonde slut with him.

With a grunt, he finished, sending large spurts of his bitter cum down the brunnette slave's throat. She passed out once he was done, and he scoffed as she slid to the floor. Pathetic slaves indeed.

He was about to wake her up for another round when he saw his tent flap open. He snarled, and was about to give the intruder a world of hurt when he saw her.

Suddenly, a smirk came into being on his face. "Well now, if it isn't my favourite slut, have you come-"

He suddenly paused.

He didn't see it immediately due to the lighting, but the girl... she was covered in blood. He hastily stood up, grabbing his katana tightly. "Y-you bitch! What have you done?"

Surprisingly, the slave did not flinch or react to his shouting nor his weapon. She simply eyed his hanging cock, and the unconscious slave at his feet with distaste. "Not happy to see this slut, _master?"_

Her tone sent shivers down his spine. "Y-you..."

"I thought a slut should always present herself to her master, hm?" Her tone was tinged with humor. "Does this body not please you?"

Even with the blood covering her body, he could not deny the exotic beauty of her naked flesh. Even now, he felt himself stirring despite himself. He decided he would knock her out, and find out what was going on first. He moved forward... or he tried to.

Suddenly, he couldn't feel himself at all, couldn't move at all. Only his eyes moved, twitching around widely in panic.

She walked up with soft, silent steps, and as she came closer, she brandished a lone kunai. He suddenly understood. The way she accepted his cock into her without breaking, the way she whimpered and cried that was unlike the rest of the slaves. She was-

"Konoha sends their regards, _master._"

Her knife sliced through the air, and he knew no more.

Eyeing the dead body with a distasteful expression on her face, Uzumaki Naruko huffed, before rummaging through the closet for some clothes. Wiping away the blood with a towel, she put on the pants and t-shirt that surprisingly fit her, and wrapped the traveller's cloak around her. Before she left the tent, she broke the chains that held the brunnette slave's hands together.

Without looking back, she swiftly began her trek outside of the encampment. Under the moonlight, blood seemed to glint brightly in the light. There was a lot of blood in the camp, likely due to the uncountable number of dead bandits.

Hopefully, any other outlaws would learn their lesson from this organization. As her _master_ had learned during his final night, as well as the five leaders of their criminal gang.

You did not prey on the denizens of Fire country.

The bloodied blonde left into the night.

XXX

**A/N: Well now, was this enjoyable?**

**If it was, please tell me.**


End file.
